Unexpected gift
by fuuwindgoddess
Summary: It was just a normal day for Lina and Gourry, but what happens when Lina can't stop thinking of Gourry? LinaxGourry Rated M for lemon in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is fuuwindgoddess trying to do another story hehe anyways this has lemon in it so if you under 18 please don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own slayers just using the charters for awhile**

**Unexpected gift **

**Chapter 1**

Lina and Gourry were walking just almost to the next town. Lina put her hand on her stomach

And rubbed it.

"Man I'm so hungry, I hope we get to town soon." said Lina

"I'm hungry too, I'm sure well be there in no time." said Gourry

They both walked a little feather and could start to see the tops of the houses. Lina's eyes lit up and before Gourry could do anything Lina garbed his hand and started running to town.

"Come on Gourry I can smell the food already!" Lina said

As she was running with Gourry in tow. They got to town and went into the first restaurant they saw and set down. Lina and Gourry ordered mountains of food and it didn't take long for them to eat all of it. Lina sat back in her chair and put her hand on her stomach.

"Now that hit the spot." said Lina

"I'll say." said Gourry

Lina sat up in her chair and looked over at Gourry, for some reason she started blushing. She shook her head and called over the waiter.

"Hey, you didn't put anything in my food did you?" asked Lina

"No maim it just has all the stuff we normally put in it." said the waiter

Gourry blinked and wondered why Lina would ask something like that

"Oh ok." Lina scratched her head and shrugged her shoulders. She stood up, put money down on the table and started walking off.

"Come on Gourry lets go find an inn I'm beat." said Lina

Gourry stood up and followed her out the door. They got two rooms at an inn, Lina went to her room and Gourry went to his. Lina had got into her pj's and was sitting on her bed. She tried all she could, but couldn't stop thinking of Gourry. Her face wouldn't stop blushing and her heart was pounding hard in her chest.

"what's wrong with me? Ever since we ate I can't stop thinking about him." Lina thought to herself.

So after a long time of thinking she decided to go see Gourry and talk to him. She got up from her bed and headed out to Gourry's room. She got up to his door and knocked . She could hear Gourry start to make his way to the door and her heart seemed to bet faster with every step.

"Hold on I'm coming." Gourry called out

He opened the door and was standing in front of Lina with only his boxers on. Lina eyes were the size of plates and she looked down at the big bulge in his boxers. Lina's face turned as red as an apple and without thinking she started screaming, then punched Gourry in the face and he fell to the ground about 10ft from the door. Lina put a hand over her mouth and ran into the room and shut the door.

"I hope no one heard that." said Lina

Gourry set up and rubbed his face where Lina had hit him.

"Lina what was that for?" said Gourry

"Because you came to the door in just your boxers, what's your problem?" said Lina

Lina face was still red and she would not look over at him. Gourry still didn't know what the big deal was, but got up and put a shirt on. Lina walked over to his bed and sit down.

"So Lina is there something you wanting to talk about?" asked Gourry

"Um I was just wondering if your getting any weird feelings or anything?"

Gourry put his hand on his chin and started to think, after a while of this he put a finger up then said

"Nope I feel just fine."

Lina smacked her forehead

"I should have known not to even ask you." said Lina

"Hmm why did you ask? Are you feeling weird or something?" Gourry asked in a curious voice

"Um no not really." Lina lied and turned her head away from him. Gourry walked over to Lina and put a hand on her forehead . Lina's face became very red.

"Hmm you feel kind of warm, maybe your getting a fever?" said Gourry

Gourry took his hand off Lina's forehead and looked at her face. Lina's heart felt like it was about to burst. Then without thinking she kissed him. Gourry was beyond shocked. Lina was kissing him, but for some reason it felt so familiar. He closed his eyes and deepen the kiss. Lina pulled away and mentally kicked herself.

"Oh no why did I do that? Now what am I going to do?" Lina thought to herself

Gourry just stood there still in shock, but started to think a little that Lina had looked somewhat different today and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. Before Gourry could do anymore thinking Lina got up and headed for the door.

"Sorry I think I need to go to bed."

Gourry walked over to Lina and put a hand on her shoulder before she could open the door. He then turned her around and pushed her up against the door and started kissing her again. Lina was surprised, but started kissing him back for some reason she couldn't get mad, it felt as though it was right. Gourry pulled away from Lina and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Lina."

Lina's eyes opened as wide as they could go, she thought she would never here those words from him and just by looking in his eyes she knew that he meant it.

"I…I love you too Gourry."

After all this time she finally admitted it not just to him, but to herself. Without any warning Gourry picked Lina up and went over to the bed and laid her on it, then got on top of her. Lina let him do all this and for some reason she didn't feel like fireballing him, she wanting this. Gourry didn't know what had come over him, but all he knew is that he wanted Lina and he wanted her now. He started undoing Lina's pajama top. Lina garbed his hands before he got it all the way undone.

"Gourry you already know there smell why even look?" said Lina

"No there just right." Gourry said while smiling at her

"But your always making fun of me and saying how small they are." said Lina

"maybe I lied." Gourry said while still smiling

Lina blushes redder and takes her hands away, then lets him continue. He opens up her shirt all the way and pulls it off of her and throws it to the ground. He then puts a hand on her left breast and starts rubbing it. Lina puts her head back and starts to breath more heavy. Gourry starts rubbing her other breast as well. Before to long he brings his head down and puts his mouth over her left breast and sucks on it. Lina starts moaning softly just this is to much for her. Gourry goes over to her other one and sucks on it. After a while Gourry stops and goes back up the Lina and kisses her with more passion then the one before. Lina brings her hands up and puts them in Gourry's hair. Gourry pulled away from the kiss and started pulling down Lina's pajama pants and then throws them to the ground. Lina was now laying there in just her underwear feeling a little uncomfortable. Gourry took off his shirt and throw it to the ground, doesn't even know why he put it on in the first place. He looked down at Lina's almost naked body.

"Lina your so beautiful." said Gourry

Lina couldn't believe Gourry was saying this to her, she always thought that he didn't like her figure at all not even a little, but here he was saying all this to her. He had her and she couldn't resist him even if she wanted to. Gourry pulled down Lina's underwear, he stopped just before they were all the way off to make sure Lina didn't fireball him or anything., when she didn't he took them off of her and throw them to the ground. Now Lina was all the way naked and Gourry couldn't help but smile. Gourry bent down and opened up her legs. Lina closed her eyes tight and started shaking. Gourry felt Lina shaking and stopped and looked up at her.

"Lina would you like me to stop?" he asked just a little worried about her.

"No go on, I'm just a little nervous." Lina was more then a little nervous, this was her first time doing any of this after all, but it was Gourry so she knew it would be ok. Gourry didn't say another word just put his head between her legs and sucked and licked her womanhood. This was it Lina was moaning more loader then ever, this was better then anything she's ever felt, Gourry was making her feel good. If this was this good how good was going all the way. Gourry brought his head back up from in between her legs and then licked his lips, she tasted great to him. Lina was breathing heavy and looking up at Gourry. Gourry got off the bed and took off his boxers, then he got back on the bed and on top of Lina. Lina couldn't help, but look at it and her eyes open really big when she saw how big he was.

"How is that thing suppose to fit?, it's so big." she thought

Gourry's breathing had gotten a little heavy and he was looking down at Lina.

"Lina I can't hold back anymore." Gourry said with lust in his eyes

Lina opened up her legs as far as they could go as to tell Gourry to go for it. Gourry put his manhood over Lina's opening. and started to enter her. Lina shut her eyes tight and grab the blankets under her because of the pain. Gourry had enter her fully and it was the best feeling he had ever felt, he looked down at Lina and saw that she was in pain.

"Lina are you alright? I could stop?" Gourry said with a worried look on his face. Lina shook her head

"No Gourry keep going." Gourry was still worried, but continued. He started rocking in and out of her very slowly. Before to long the pain Lina felt turned into pleasure and she began moaning, so Gourry took that as he could speed up. He pushed in and out of her faster and faster, Lina's moans became loader and loader, she even started calling his name and Gourry called hers. They felt like they were the only two people in love

"Lina I'm about to climax." said Gourry in between thrusts

"Gourry I can't take anymore." Lina yelled and with that Gourry cam inside of Lina, Lina did as well. Gourry pulled himself out of her and fell next to her out of breath. Lina pulled the covers over them and then laid on Gourry's chest and they fell asleep. The sun light came through the windows the next morning and shined in Lina's face making her wake up. She looked around the room as if she didn't remember what happened last night, but when she looked down and saw herself naked then looked over and saw Gourry naked then she remembered everything.

"Oh my gosh that's right Gourry and me slept together." she said in her head.

She slowly got out of the bed so that she would not wake him and put her underwear and pj's on. She looked over at Gourry and knew from now on things would be different between them and that scared her. So she decided that it was better if she just left now and not have to deal with what would happen next. She found a piece of paper on the table next to the bed and wrote Gourry a note.

"Dear Gourry, sorry, but I'm going to be traveling on my own from now on. Lina." She finished the note and set it next to Gourry on the bed. Part of her didn't want to leave him like this, but she knew it was for the best. She quietly went out of the room and back over to hers. She got in her regular clothes and headed out of the inn. She took one look back then went out of town. Not to long after Lina left Gourry woke up and set up in the bed and stretched when he did the note that Lina had left him flew off the bed and under the table. Gourry looked over next to him and saw that Lina was not there.

"Hmm I wonder where Lina went?" He put his hand under his chin as he was thinking.

"I know she probably got hungry and decided to go out and eat." He nodded his head being satisfied with himself. He got up and put on his clothes and headed out to town.

**Author: well I hope you liked the first chapter hehe, please be a little nice this is my first time that I've done a lemon before. Anyways I take reviews good or bad well until next bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's me again, I'm finally putting up the chapter 2 sorry for the wait. Just to let everyone know for next couple of chapters it's just going to be Lina with appearances from some other charters, but mostly just Lina (sorry no Gourry for a while) well lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own slayers just using the charters for awhile**

**Unexpected gift**

**Chapter 2**

It was a month since Lina last saw Gourry. She made sure not to be in a certain town for very long to make sure Gourry wouldn't catch up with her. Part of her was angry at what she did to him, but knew she couldn't confront him now. She was outside eating lunch, stuffing her face as she always does.

"Oh yeah this food is great!" She said her mouth stuffed with food.

"Miss Lina!" A familiar voice called out to her and she turned around to see that it was Amelia and Zelgadis.

"Hey guys long time no see." said Lina her mouth still full of food.

"Well it doesn't look like much has changed with you." Zelgadis said with a smirk. Lina glared at him then swallowed her food.

"Haha very funny Zel." Lina said sarcastically. Amelia started looking around.

"What's the matter Amelia?" Lina asked

"Um where's mister Gourry? I don't see him anywhere." said Amelia

Lina formed a sweat drop on the side of her head and thought what she was going to tell them.

"Well um you know." Lina said with a weird voice.

"What did you get sick of him, steal all his money and run?" asked Zelgadis

"NO! besides he has no money to steal anyways." said Lina

"Then what happened to him Miss Lina?" asked Amelia.

Amelia looked at Lina until she gave her an answer. This made Lina a little nervous so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"We decided to travel on are own for awhile ok." said Lina

Amelia didn't quite believe Lina, she knew that Gourry was going to follow Lina forever. So why was she making up such an excuse. Zelgadis looked over at Lina and a thought crossed his mind.

"You didn't by chance sleep with him did you?" Zelgadis asked

At Zelgadis's words this made Lina choke. How the hell did he figure it out. Lina turned her head away from him, a little bit of a blush on her checks.

"It's none of your damn business." Lina said in a little bit of an angry tone.

"So I'm right then." Zelgadis said again with a smirk on his face. Amelia looked from Zelgadis to Lina.

"Um what's the big deal. So they slept in the same bed doesn't sound so bad to me." Said Amelia. Lina and Zelgadis both sweat dropped.

"Um Amelia that's not what I might." Said Zelgadis. Lina started the get very angry.

"I had sex with Gourry you happy now!" Said Lina very loud.

People stopped what they were doing and looked at Lina, but after a few minutes they just went back to what they where doing.0 Zelgadis put his hand on his forehead and shook it. Amelia blinked.

"Oh ok…" she stop and thought what Lina said then her whole face turned red.

"Miss Lina." Amelia didn't know what else to say.

"I had sex with Gourry ok. I couldn't face what would happened next so I just left." Lina looked down at her empty plate.

"Miss Lina that doesn't sound very fare to Mister Gourry, what did you do? Just take off before he woke up?" Amelia said her face still a little red.

"No I left him a note, then I took off before he woke up." Said Lina while still looking down

"That still doesn't sound very nice." Said Amelia

Lina slammed her hands on the table and stood up. This made Amelia step back a bit

"I know ok Amelia, but there's no turning back now." said Lina. She put money on the table and started walking off.

"So this is what the great Lina Inverse is going to do, just walk away. You can stand up to deadly monsters, but you can't even face one guy, pathetic." said zelgadis.

Lina kept walking and pretended like she didn't hear Zelgadis's words. Amelia looked at Zelgadis with a little bit of a glare.

"Mister Zelgadis you didn't have to say that to her." said Amelia

"Well someone had to say it." Zelgadis turned and walked off in the opposite direction of Lina. Amelia stood there for a minute.

"Miss Lina I hope you decide to one day face Mister Gourry again." Amelia said then she turned around and ran after Zelgadis. Lina knew Zelgadis was right, she could fight monsters, go up against the biggest of guys and not back down, but when it came to her heart she was weak. She stopped walking and a tear came down her cheek. She had wronged Gourry, the person she loved more then anyone else and she knew that she could probably never be forgiven. She wiped her eyes and decided to keep walking, because crying about it would do her no good. She walked a couple of feet then she could feel herself start to get sick to her stomach, then without any warning she throw up all the food she had just ate. She got done puking and wiped her mouth off.

"Uhh, why did that happen am I getting sick? Ahhh and all that good food is gone too." Lina said. Lina started to hear rustling in the bushes. Then a man jumped in front of her.

"Hey lady give me all your money and you won't get hurt." The man said

Lina put a hand on her forehead and sighed.

"Come on fellow I'm not feeling very good, maybe you could just rob someone else." said Lina

"Not a chance lady." The man started getting closer with a sword in his hands. Lina sighs once more.

"I guess I have no choice." Said Lina

"That's right lady just cooperate and you won't have to get hurt." The man said. Lina smiled really big.

"Oh yeah I'll cooperate alright." Lina's hands started turning red as she was readying to do a spell. The man backed away a little and got a scared looked on his face.

"what you backing out now, It's to late I'm all fired up." Fire started coming from her hands.

"Hey lady wait I changed my mind, I'm not going to steal from you." The man started backing away as if he was going to run.

"Hehe to late Fireball!" The fireball left Lina's hands, but when it reached the man, who was sacred shitless that he just stood there, it was only the size of a quarter and just burned the man's nose. That was enough to scare the man as he ran off. Lina blinked and looked at her hands.

"what the hell why did it do that, I know its not that time of the month yet." Lina said out loud. She put her head down and started walking for the next town. By the time she got there she was starving, because she had no food left in her stomach. So the first thing she did was find a restaurant. She went in had some food and moments later she was throwing up again in the streets. She was starting to get angry.

"Ahhh what's the matter with me I can't seem to keep my food down. I'm going to starve at this rate." Lina said with a sad voice. Lina decided maybe she would go to a doctor and find out. She asked someone on the street witch way to the closest doctor was and they showed her. She walked into the building and saw a man sitting at a desk writing. Lina came up to the desk and the man looked up.

"May I help you Miss?' Asked the man.

"I was wondering if I could see the doctor? Is he in?" asked Lina

"Your looking at him." The man smiled at Lina. Lina looked the man over. He had dark brown hair that was a mess, a beard that looked like a little kid had cut it, and his clothes looked like they hadn't been cleaned in weeks. Lina gave him a funny look.

"This guy is a doctor? What's the world coming to?" Lina thought to herself.

"please have a seat." The man points to the chair in front of the desk. Lina hesitates, but sits down. The man pulls out a note book.

"So what's your name Miss?" asked the doctor.

"It's Lina Inverse."

"Ok, I'm Dr. Wagner so what's the problem miss Inverse?" asked Dr. Wagner

"Well I've be puking up everything I eat and can't keep it down." Dr. Wagner wrote this in his note book.

"Also I'm a sorceress and my magic isn't working very well and it's not even that time of the month." Said Lina. Dr. Wagner stopped writing in his note book.

"Miss Inverse I think I already know what the problem is." Dr. Wagner said

"You do? You don't have to do any tests or anything?" Lina said with a puzzled looked on her face.

"No I know very well what's the matter with you." Said Dr. Wagner

"Um ok then what is it?" said Lina

"Well Miss Inverse to put it simple…your pregnant!" Dr. Wagner said a big smile on his face.

**Wow what a shocker, well find out what Lina's reaction is in the next chapter hehe until next time bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well not much to say so on with the story hehehe**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own The Slayers just playing around with the charters for awhile.**

**Unexpected gift**

**Chapter 3**

"well miss Inverse to put it simple…your pregnant!" Dr. Wagner said with a big smile on his face

"um excuse me what did you just say?" Lina said

"Your pregnant." Dr. Wagner's smile wasn't as big.

"Hahaha you joking right?" Lina said

"Um no it's not a joke." Dr. Wagner said his smile completely gone. Lina didn't know what to say.

"No that can't be, I won't believe it." Lina said

"umm well Miss Inverse would you like a second opinion." Dr. Wagner said with a sweat drop on the side of his head.

"Yes I won't believe your answer." Lina said her voice a little louder then normal.

"Um alright then, Honey could you come in here for a minute?" Dr. Wagner yelled into the next room.

"Honey?" Lina said with a confused look on her face.

"coming." A woman's voice came from the other room. The woman walked into the room, she was very much pregnant, so much so that it looked like she was about to pop. Lina's eyes went big.

"Lucy honey I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something?" Asked Dr. Wagner

"Oh sure." Said Lucy

"Well Miss inverse here has not been able to keep her food down and her magic isn't working very well and it isn't even that time of the month for her. What do you think the problem is?" Asked Dr. Wagner

"What else she's pregnant." Lucy said without even hesitating

Lina put her head down on the desk.

"Um let me guess this wasn't planned was it?" Asked Lucy

Lina brought her head up from the desk.

"I won't take that answer. I want tests done. There's no way what you guys are saying it true." Lina said with anger in her voice. Dr. Wagner and Lucy looked at each other then back at Lina.

"Ok Miss Inverse Then I'll need to take a sample of your blood." Said Dr. Wagner.

"Fine." Said Lina as she stuck out her arm. Dr. Wagner grabbed a needle and took some blood from Lina's arm.

"Well Miss Inverse this well take me all night to test this, so feel free to stay here for the night. Lucy well show you to a room." Dr. Wagner gets up from the desk, puts a hand on his wife's shoulder and leaves the room.

"Well Miss Inverse I can show you to your room just follow me." Said Lucy as she stands there waiting for Lina. Lina's mind is going miles a minute. What was she going to do now? What if she was pregnant? She shook her head, stood up and followed Lucy to the room she was going to stay in. Right when they got there Lina went straight for the bed and laid down.

"Well Miss Inverse if your hungry I'm going to make dinner if you would like something eat." Lucy said with a smile. Lina looked over at her while still laying down.

"I can't really eat anything right now because it well just come right back up and also you can just call me Lina." Said Lina

"Oh ok Lina, well I know a soup that you should be able to eat. It helped me back when I had morning sickness." said Lucy.

Lina glared at her.

"I wasn't meaning that's what you have though just saying it helps when you have an upset stomach." Said Lucy

Lina sighs and looks up at the sealing.

"Ok, any food would be good right now." Said Lina

"Ok Lina, it well be awhile before it's ready so why don't you rest and I'll bring it up to you when it's done." Said Lucy. She leaves the room. Lina's eyes start to slowly close until they are closed all the way and she falls asleep. Lina starts dreaming of being pregnant and being fat, soon before she knows it there are 10 little kids around her calling her mommy.

"I'm not your mother aaaahhhhhh!" Lina runs away from them, but they just chase after her. She keeps running until she runs into someone.

"Hey watch out well ya!" She looks up and sees that it is Gourry. Lina gasps.

"Gourry." Said Lina. Gourry looks down at her with a mad look on his face.

"How could you leave me the way you did? I thought you loved me." Said Gourry as he slowly fades away. Tears start to fall from Lina's eyes.

"Please Gourry don't go. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Lina said as she reached out for him, but he was completely gone. Lina shoots up in the bed, she looked around the room then put her head in her hands and felt tears on her hands. She took her head from her hands and wiped her eyes. The truth of what she did to Gourry was finally starting to get to her. Lina looked over to the doorway and saw Lucy standing there with a bowl of soup on a tray. She walked into the room and put the bowl of soup on the inn table next to the bed.

"Sorry that took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait." Said Lucy as she smiled.

"That's fine, I was taking a nap anyways." Said Lina in a low voice. Lucy looked at Lina.

"You don't look all that well, are you feeling ok?" Lucy asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine just had a bad dream that's all." Lina said as she grabbed the bowl of soup and put it on her lap.

"Oh ok, well if you want to talk just let me know." Lucy said. Lina nodded her head and started to eat the soup.

"Well I'll come back when your done." Lucy left the room. Lina ate the soup slowly just incase it decided to come up. When she got done she set the bowl back on the inn table and laid back down. She was exhausted mentally as well as physically. She was really tired, but scared to fall asleep in fear of the dreams. She ended up falling asleep a few minutes later. Lucy quietly came into the room and grabbed the bowl from the inn table. She looked over at Lina and saw that a tear was coming down the side of her cheek.

"Gourry please forgive me." Lina said in her sleep.

Lucy looked at her with a sad face then grabbed a blanket and covered her with it.

"Just hang in there Lina." Said Lucy. Lucy then walked out of the room and shut the door. The next morning Lina slowly sat up in the bed. Today was the day she found out for sure. Somebody knocked on the door and slowly opens it.

"Lina my husband well see you now." said Lucy from the door.

"Ok lets get this over with." Said Lina as she got up from the bed. She follows Lucy to what looks like the living room and Dr. Wagner stood up from the couch and over to Lina.

"My wife says you prefer to be called Lina so I well start calling you that." Said Dr. Wagner

Lina just nods

"Well then I have the results for you, but maybe you should sit down." Said Dr. Wagner. Lina went over to the couch and sat down. Dr. Wagner pulled up a chair across from Lina and hands her a piece of paper. Lina took it and looked it over. Then she got a funny look on her face.

"What the hell is this? I can't even read it." Said Lina in a bit of an angry voice.

"Well I thought I would show you the results on paper, but I guess you can't really understand it." Dr. Wagner put his hand on the back of his head and chuckled.

"Well of course I can't read this dumbass." Lina said. she felt like hitting him.

"Well Lina from the test I took it shows that you are pregnant without a doubt." Said Dr. Wagner. Lina didn't know what to say, there was no way that she could deny it any longer. Lucy walked up to where the two were.

"So Lina what are you going to do now?" Asked Lucy.

"I…I don't really know. This wasn't planned." Said Lina her voice cracked.

"Do you have any family or friends who can help you?" Asked Dr. Wagner.

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out." Lina said as she pulled out her wallet.

"So how much do I owe you?" Lina asked Dr. Wagner.

Dr. Wagner and Lucy looked at each other then back at Lina.

"Well Lina we well say that it is on the house." Said Dr. Wagner.

"Are you sure? Because if you change your mind last minute there's no way in hell I'm going to pay you." Said Lina

"No of course not, its free. Besides your going to need that money." Said Dr. Wagner.

Lina was hurting inside not knowing what to do next, but she didn't want to let it show.

"Well I'll be going then." Lina walked to the front door and opened it. Dr. Wagner and Lucy followed her.

"Are you sure your going to be alright?" asked Lucy

"What choice do I have, but don't worry about me you have your own problems to worry about." Said Lina with a slight smile on her face.

"Well ok then take care." Said Lucy. With that Lina went out the door and out into town.

**Wow done with chapter 3 already I hope to get the next chapter up just as fast. Anyways I hope you all liked it and thanks for all the reviews, they give me hope to keep writing this story hehe well see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own slayers just using the charters in this fun filled story**

**Unexpected Gift**

**Chapter 4**

Lina was camping out in a clearing of a forest, she had a fire going and through a piece of wood into it. It had almost been a week since she had found out that she was pregnant. She ate little and slept even less because of nightmares that would keep repeating. She looked into the fire and started thinking about Gourry. Lina looked up at the night sky. She then put her hands in her hair and started messing it up.

"What's wrong with me, I'm never this emotional, its driving me NUTS!" Lina yelled out to the night sky. She decided to lay down and try to get some sleep. She woke the next morning probably getting three maybe four hours of sleep. She pulled out some fruit from her bag and slowly started to eat it.

"What I wouldn't give for a full course meal right now." Lina said to herself. She sighed, finished her fruit, and put all her stuff together. She started walking and thought where she would go now? She didn't have much money left and she couldn't rob any bandits because of her magic being mostly gone. There's no way she was going to go home to her parents place, she wouldn't know what to tell them.

"Hey mom, dad I'm home, oh by the way I'm going to have a baby and I have no idea where the guy is because I left him after we did the wild thing." Lina thought in her head. She could just see the look on her parents faces. For the last week she thought about being a mother, She never thought in her wildest dreams that she would ever be one. She was Lina Inverse the bandit killer, sorceress supreme. She just wasn't mother material, but it's to late for that she was going to be a mother weather she liked it or not. She had been looking at the ground and not paying attention to where she was walking. She looked up and saw that the area looked familiar. Then it dawned on her, she wasn't all the far from sayruun. It had been awhile since she last saw Amelia and Zelgadis. So she was hoping that they would be there. She thought to herself that pretty soon she would be in a warm bed, get to take a bath, and maybe even eat decent food (that is if she can keep it down). She was sure there was no way Amelia could tell her no. They had been though so much together and hey if she couldn't convince Amelia to let her stay she knew for sure Phil would. So she decided the best place to go now was sayruun. When she got into town it was mid afternoon and the place was busling with people. She saw couples and families enjoying each others company, but a mother and a daughter shopping had caught her eye.

"Mommy do you think I can get a piece of candy?" asked the daughter while she was pointing at some candy in a basket.

"I don't know honey…" Said the mother.

"Please mommy, I promise I'll save it for after dinner." The daughter said in a sweet little voice.

"Well ok I guess one piece won't hurt." Said the mother

"Yea! Thanks mommy." The daughter said in a happy voice. Her mom then bought the candy and handed it to the little girl. The girl hugged her mom, then they walked away happily. For some reason this made Lina smile, she then put her hand on her stomach. For a moment she thought maybe having a kid wouldn't be all that bad, but it was just that a moment. Before to long she headed for the castle. When she got closer to the castle she could see prince Phil talking to one of the guards, then he turned in Lina's direction and smiled when he saw her.

"Oh if it isn't Lina, long time no see." yelled Phil. Lina ran up to him.

"Hey Phil, good to see you again." Said Lina a smile on her face.

"So what brings you to sayruun?" Asked Phil

"Oh I was just wondering if Amelia was around?" Said Lina

"Oh yes she's here, I think she's in her room." Said Phil

"Good I didn't know if she would be around or not." Said Lina. Phil put one of his hands under his chin and looked at Lina.

"Umm what's the matter Phil? Do I have something on my face." Asked Lina.

"Hmm I was just thinking you look different for some reason, but I can't quite figure it out." Said Phil while still looking at her. Lina choked a little.

"Oh no does he realize I'm pregnant. No way he couldn't of figured it out just by looking at me. Could he?" Lina said in her head. She was starting to get nervous. Then Phil put a finger up in the air.

"I know what it is now." Said Phil.

"Umm what?" Lina started to sweat.

"You got a hair cut, that has to be it." Said Phil. Lina fell to the ground. Then she quietly stood back up and gave Phil an angry look.

"No I did not get a hair cut!" Lina yelled

"Oh I was so sure that was what it was hmm oh well." Said Phil as he chuckled. Lina was still giving Phil an evil glare, but it slowly faded.

"Well I'm going to go find Amelia so Phil I'll see you later." Said Lina and she walked for the inside of the castle.

"Ok Lina." Phil smiled then went back to talking to the guard. Lina found her way to Amelia's room and knocked. Amelia came to the door and opened it, she was surprised when she saw Lina on the other side.

"Miss Lina what are you doing here?" Asked Amelia

"Oh I Just thought I would come see my good friend Amelia." Lina said while smiling. Amelia had a weird look on her face, something was not right with Lina.

"Umm ok, well come in." Amelia said as she walked into the room. Lina followed her.

"So how have you been since I last saw you?" Asked Lina

"Pretty good just been doing some work around here for my father." Said Amelia

"Hmm sounds like fun. So where's Zelgadis hiding?" Asked Lina

"Oh he's not here, he got a lead on a cure for his body." Said Amelia

"Ha I see he's never going to give up is he, but I have to say its kind of weird that you didn't go with him. I mean you guys are always going everywhere together." Lina said with a smirk. This made Amelia blush slightly.

"We aren't always together, besides like I said Daddy needed my help." Said Amelia. Lina smiled, she loved teasing Amelia because she was just so easy.

"Hmm right." Said Lina

"Well anyways are you sure theirs nothing you wanted, because I know you wouldn't of came all the way just to see me." Said Amelia. Lina had been caught, she knew she couldn't fool Amelia.

"Umm well I was just wondering if maybe I could stay here for a while." Said Lina. Amelia was a little shocked, why would she want to stay here. She was a traveler, never liking to stay in one place for very long.

"Why Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia.

"Well you see my magic hasn't been working and I've ran out of money, so I was hoping I could crash her for a while." Said Lina

"Your magic isn't working, what is it that time of the month?" Asked Amelia

"Well umm not exactly." Said Lina

"Then what is it then?" Asked Amelia in a worried voice.

"Well it's actually quit simple." Lina paused and put her right hand behind her head scratching it. "heh I'm pregnant." Said Lina while laughing nervously. Amelia's eyes were as big as they could go.

"What!" Yelled Amelia.

"Gosh Amelia you didn't have to yell so loud." Said Lina. Amelia was beyond shocked

"Lina's going to have a baby, this is just to much." Amelia thought to herself. Lina stood there wondering what Amelia was thinking.

"So Amelia can I stay?" Asked Lina.

"Yes of course Miss Lina." Said Amelia

"Thanks Amelia, I don't know what I would do without you." Said Lina as she patted Amelia on the back.

"Can you tell me one thing Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia

"Sure." Said Lina

"Is it Mister Gourry's?" Asked Amelia in a serious voice. Lina's smile faded away and she looked at the ground.

"Yes it is." Lina said in a low voice.

"Miss Lina you have to find him and tell him." Said Amelia. Lina looked up from the ground and right at Amelia.

"I can't Amelia." Said Lina

"Why not Miss Lina, he has a right to know." Said Amelia.

"What am I suppose to say to him. Oh Gourry sorry to of left you like I did, oh by the way I'm going to have you baby. I really don't think it's going to go over very well." Said Lina in a loud voice.

"Miss Lina." said Amelia

"I really hate myself for what I did to him and now I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life." Said Lina as tears started forming in her eyes. Amelia went over to Lina and put a hand on Lina's shoulder. This was the first time that she saw Lina like this.

"Miss Lina, so you made a mistake, I'm sure Gourry would forgive you." Said Amelia

"What if he doesn't, then what do I do?" Asked Lina

"At least you tried, but its he's child too and he should know weather or not he forgives you, but you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." Said Amelia. Lina looked up at Amelia.

"When did you become so wise Amelia?" Asked Lina

"heh I've always been wise, but when did you get so emotional?" Asked Amelia with a smile.

"When I became pregnant." Said Lina. Lina and Amelia laughed. Lina wiped her eyes. It had been awhile since she had laughed and it made her feel better.

"Well I guess I should get going then." Said Lina and she then headed for the door. Amelia went after her.

"Your leaving now Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia.

"Yeah if I don't do it now I never will." Said Lina.

"Why don't you just at least stay here for the night and rest before you go." Said Amelia. Lina stopped walking and looked at Amelia.

"Hmm that actually sounds like a good idea. I do need a bath and maybe a little to eat." Said Lina.

"Ok I'll go ask one of the maids to draw you a bath and get a bed made for you." Said Amelia with a really big smile and she left the room.

**Done with chapter 4 hehe well now Amelia knows and Lina finally decided to look for Gourry. Give me reviews and thanks for reading bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't know slayers, yep that's about it.**

**Unexpected gift**

**Chapter 5**

Lina looked around Amelia's room. She thought it was actually quite girly for a somewhat tomboy like Amelia. Lina went over and sat on Amelia's bed waiting for her to return. Amelia came back in the room about 30 minutes later and Lina was a little angry.

"Amelia what took so long? I know it doesn't take that long for you just to talk to the maid." Lina said in a angry voice.

"Well I had a talk with my dad and asked if he could help you out a little." Said Amelia

Lina's face turned from anger to worry.

"You didn't by chance tell him I was pregnant did you?" Said Lina.

"Well umm…" Said Amelia as she was trying not to look Lina in the eyes.

Then without warning Phil ran into the room and give Lina a big bear hug.

"Oh Lina congratulations, I never thought you would have any children." Said Phil.

"Thanks." Said Lina in a muffled voice.

"Kids are glorious, I mean just look at my Amelia." Said Phil.

"Oh daddy stop." Said Amelia

"Phil." Said Lina her voice still muffled.

"Hmm what is it Lina? Asked Phil.

"Can't…breathe" Said Lina. Phil lets go quickly.

"Oh sorry about that." Said Phil a little embarrassed.

Lina took some breaths in, then looked over at Amelia and glared at her. Amelia saw Lina glaring at her and she quickly looked away.

"So Lina, Amelia tells me your going to look for Gourry." Said Phil

"Yeah." Said Lina.

"Well I would like to help you." Phil pulled out a bag of coins from his pocket and handed it to Lina. Lina took the bag from Phil and looked into it. There was at least a hundred gold coins. Lina's eyes almost fell out of her eye sockets.

"Phil this a lot of money. Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Said Lina.

"Of course, it seems you won't be able to get any of your own for awhile." Said Phil while smiling.

"Also Miss Lina there well be a horse and carriage for you in the morning when you leave." Said Amelia.

Tears started filling Lina's eyes, then she turned away from Amelia and Phil.

"Well don't expect me to pay you back." Said Lina.

"Of course not Miss Lina." Amelia smiles.

The maid walks into the room and up to Amelia.

"Princess the water is ready." Said the maid.

"Thanks." Said Amelia. The maid then left the room.

"Well I'll go down to the kitchen and see if they started dinner yet." Said Phil as he left the room.

"Well Miss Lina I'll show you where the bath is and probably by the time your done dinner well be ready." Said Amelia.

"Alright." Said Lina.

Amelia showed Lina to the washroom.

"There should be clean towels in there as well as some pajamas." Said Amelia. She started walking off, but Lina grab her arm.

"Amelia I just wanted to say thank you for everything." Said Lina. Amelia smiled at Lina words, It was not very often Lina would thank even body.

"No problem Lina. Besides were friends." Said Amelia. Lina let go of Amelia's arm and she walked away. Lina went into the washroom and took off her clothes. She went over to the mirror and looked at her stomach. It didn't even look like it had changed at all, but she knew sooner or later she would probably be as big as Lucy. She sighed then got into the tube.

"Ahhh now this feels good." Said Lina.

She soaked in the tube for awhile then washed her body and hair. She got out of the tube and dried off, put on the pajamas and brushed her hair. She put some slippers on and headed to the dinning room. She thought it was kind of weird going down to dinner in pajamas, but she didn't want to get in dirty clothes after just taking a bath. Lina walked into the dinning room and when she looked at the table there seemed to be miles of food. Lina started drooling, but soon remembered she couldn't eat that much. So she put her head down and walk over to a chair then sat down.

"How was your bath Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia.

"It was great I really needed it." Said Lina.

"Good I'm glad. Well eat up." Said Amelia.

Lina put small portions of food on her plate and slowly started eating. Amelia looked over to Lina wondering why she was eating so little.

"Miss Lina is something wrong? I mean usually by now you would already have 10 plates of food ate." Said Amelia.

"Well Amelia lets just say it just comes right back up if I don't eat slow and I have to eat very little. It really sucks." Said Lina sounding a little upset.

"Hmm why's that Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia.

"Oh it's a thing called morning sickness, it's one of the things you get when your pregnant." Said Phil from the end of the table. Lina dropped her fork and looked over at Phil.

"How did you know that?" Asked Lina.

"Well Lina my wife did have two children." Phil said while laughing.

"Oh I guess that's true." Lina said with a sweat drop on the side of her head. Amelia laughed under her breath at both of them.

"So do you know how long morning sickness lasts?" Asked Lina.

"Well when my wife was pregnant with our first daughter she had it for 3 months, but with Amelia it was 4 months." Said Phil. Lina's mouth hit her plate.

"No I'm going to die before then." Lina said in a sad voice.

"Oh Miss Lina it might be less for you, you never know." Said Amelia.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I don't think I'm going to make it through this Pregnancy." Said Lina. Phil and Amelia looked at each other then started laughing.

"Hey it's not funny." Said Lina a little anger in her voice, but soon she was laughing with them.

Soon they all went back to eating, Lina eating slower then the other two. Finally they finished eating and Lina stood up from her chair.

"Lina are you sure you ate enough?" Asked Amelia.

"Yes I'm good believe me." Said Lina.

"Ok then, I have to say it sure was shocking to see you eat so little." Said Amelia.

"Haha Yeah, Well I'm off to bed, need to get an early start tomorrow." Said Lina.

"Oh ok I well show you to your room then." Said Amelia. Then she stood up from her seat.

"Goodnight Phil, see you in the morning." Said Lina.

"Goodnight Lina, sweet dreams." Said Phil as he waved.

Then Amelia and Lina Walked out of the dinning room and to where the guest rooms were.

"Well here's your room Lina, sweet dreams." Said Amelia.

"Night Amelia." Said Lina. Then she went into the room and shut the door. The bed was huge with a very nice looking red blanket covering it. She couldn't believe she was able to sleep in such a big bed as this. She pulled back the covers and got in and laid down. It felt like she was laying on clouds.

"Ahh this is way better then sleeping on the ground." Said Lina to herself.

The sun had not quite sat outside and some sunlight was coming through the windows. Lina sighed, She tired all she could, but couldn't fall asleep. She turned over on her side. Then she started thinking of the times Gourry and her had spent together and some of the dumb things that he would say and do, it made her smile. She couldn't lie she missed him, the big idiot swordsman. She truly loved him and now she couldn't think of why she left him in the first place. She was going to find him no matter what even if her never wanted to see her again. Its his child growing inside of her and he had every right to know. After a few minutes of tossing and turning she finally fell asleep. Lina woke up the next morning feeling better then ever. Maybe she should of decided to look for Gourry sooner. She got out of the bed and saw her clothes were sitting on a chair folded and cleaned. She put them on then headed to the entrance of the castle. When she got there Phil and Amelia were already out there. They both turned around and saw Lina and waved.

Lina looked pass them and saw a carriage being loaded with stuff.

"Well Miss Lina your carriage well be ready for you any minute." Amelia said with a smile. Lina didn't know what to say, but she knew she was glad to know Phil and Amelia even if they were justice freaks. Lina smiled.

"Thanks both of you for everything." Said Lina. Without warning Amelia hugged Lina. Lina was a little surprised, but hugged her back. Amelia released Lina from the hug and stepped back About the time she did, the men were done loading the carriage.

"Ok Miss Lina make sure to get enough to eat and don't camp out to much, you should have enough money to stay in an inn whichever town your in." Said Amelia.

"ok ok Amelia I get it, your almost sounding like your seeing off your daughter or something." Said Lina.

"Sorry Lina, I'm just a little worried you being pregnant and all." Said Amelia. Lina couldn't help but smile.

"Well Amelia I'll tell you what, if I don't end up finding Gourry before I'm to far along I'll make sure to come back here and have the baby ok." Said Lina.

"Ok Lina." Said Amelia.

"Well I better get going I have a long road ahead of me." Said Lina. She then walked over to the carriage and got on. Amelia went up to Lina and handed her a pile of dresses. Lina took them and gave her a weird look."What are these for?" Asked Lina.

"Well your not going to be able to fit in your normal clothes for very much longer so I bought these for you once your stomach gets bigger." Said Amelia. Lina looked at them.

"Oh that's true, thanks Amelia." Said Lina.

"No problem." Said Amelia. Phil came over and stood next to Amelia.

"Lina safe journey and good luck." Said Phil.

"Yeah Miss Lina good luck, hope you find Mister Gourry." Said Amelia.

Lina nodded, then pulled on the rains and turned the carriage around and started heading out of town.

"Bye Miss Lina, hope to see you soon." yelled Amelia and she started waving. Lina waved back and before to long the carriage could no longer be seen.

**Well i hope you all injoyed this chapter, I just want to let everyone know that the next chapter might take awhile to come out, because I'm still deciding how i want the next chapter to go so just hang in there. Well until next time bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally have the 6 chapter done and ready to go I just hope it's not to boring. Well hope you in enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own slayers just using the charters for a while.**

**Unexpected gift**

**Chapter 6**

Lina thought the first place she would go was the town she left Gourry in and start from there. Lina had got there and asked around if anybody had seen him, but the only answer she got was that he was there maybe two weeks ago. She felt really bad, he had waited for her for three whole weeks before he even left. She then asked which way out of town he went and it was in the opposite direction she had gone. It had gotten late by the time she was done asking questions. So she thought she would stay at the inn Gourry and her stay at, she even ending getting the same room. It kind of made her feel weird, but she decided to look around for any clues she could find. She looked all over the room and could not seem to find anything, but then she went over to the end table and saw a piece of paper stunk under it. She grabbed it and pulled it out.

"Oh my gosh this is the note I left for Gourry, does that mean he never read it?" Said Lina in her head. She stood up and sat on the bed and looked at the note. She crumpled it up and throw it to the ground. If she could use magic she would of burned it up in her hand with a fireball. Lina was mad at herself , but it was no time for that. She laid down on the bed, but couldn't close her eyes because of all the memories that kept flooding into her mind. So she got up from the bed and walked down to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Said Lina to the man behind the counter. He look up from a book he was reading and at Lina.

"Can I help you?" Asked the man.

"I was wondering if I can change rooms?" Asked Lina.

"I'm sorry miss, but all the rooms are full." Said the man.

"Are you sure you can't talk to someone and ask if they would trade with me?" Asked Lina.

"No I can't do that miss." Said the man. Lina sighs.

"Fine." Said Lina. She then went back up to the room. She had no choice she had to sleep in the room. So she pulled off the blankets from the bed and laid them on the floor. She then grabbed the pillow and laid down. It wasn't comfortable, but she just couldn't bring herself to sleep on the bed. When morning came Lina was a little sift, but for the most part good. She got up from the floor and throw the blankets back on the bed. She was so out of it last night she forgot to change into pajamas. The only thing she took off was her cape. So she throw back on her cape and she left the inn. She grabbed a bite to eat and decided to check out the local book store. She walked in and looked around. When she got to the books about pregnancy she looked around to make sure no one was looking. She quickly grabbed one of the books and took it up to the front desk. The lady looked at the book than at Lina.

"So you having a baby?" Asked the lady with a smirk.

"No! um it's…for my…sister yeah my sister." Said Lina

"hmm sure." Said the lady.

Lina quickly put money on the counter and leaves the store. She headed back to her carriage and left town. Gourry was way ahead of her by now so she knew she should probably make sure not to stick in towns for to long. Two months had gone by and Lina was starting to show and much to her happiness was able to eat again. She had gotten big enough that she could no long wear her normal outfit anymore so she pulled out the dresses Amelia had gave to her and when she looked at them she cringed, but she knew she had no choice. The first one was purple and looked like just the right size for the stage of the pregnancy she was in. Then she took a look at all of them they seemed to be all a little bit bigger then the last.

"Man Amelia must of did her homework." Said Lina out loud. Lina put the purple one on and sighed. She was going to have to get use to wearing dresses for a while, but she didn't have to like it. More time went by and the further from Gourry she seemed to have become. By the time she was 7 months pregnant it all but seemed like she would never find him. She came into a town that she was sure Gourry had been to and went into a tavern and asked, but the man said he was there, but it was four days ago. The truth was she was slower then him and even having a carriage wasn't making it any easy because it would always seem she needed to rest. Lina went out of the tavern disappointed and decided to get something to eat. She went to the closest restaurant she could find. She sat down and looked at the menu. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Hmm maybe I could use being pregnant to my advantage and save me some money." Thought Lina and a evil smirk came to her face. She started making her eyes water and when the waiter headed for her table she put her hands over her face and started fake crying. The waiters face looked like it was concerned.

"Miss what's the matter?" Asked the waiter with a sad look.

"Oh I don't want to bother you with my problems." Said Lina

"Oh it's no bother." Said the waiter. Lina took her hands down from her face.

"Well I'm pregnant and my husband just died and I just don't know if I can rise this baby on my own." Said Lina while crying.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Said the waiter.

"I don't know how much food I can buy, but I'll take as much as I can get." Said Lina. The waiter felt bad for her.

"Well how about I just say your food is on the house." Said the waiter.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Said Lina.

"Please I insist.' Said the waiter.

"Alright then." Said Lina as she wiped the fake tears from her face. She then ordered everything on the menu. The waiters mouth dropped."That isn't to much is it?" Asked Lina. The waiters eyes twitched.

"No not at all." Said the waiter wishing he could take back letting her eat for free. Lina finished all the food and sat back in her chair.

"That was really good." Said Lina.

The waiter came back and picked up the plates as he was cussing under his breath. Lina thought it would be a good time to thank to men so he wouldn't figure she was lying about the whole thing.

"Oh thank you so much sir you made my day a whole lot better." Said Lina with a sweet smile. The waiter looked at Lina and couldn't seem to stay mad at her.

"Your welcome miss, have a nice day." Said the waiter with a smile. Lina got up and left. About one and a half months had past and Lina could not find Gourry and she could barely move. So she decided it was time for her to call it quits and head back to seyruun.

**Hope you all like it and sorry for it taking so long. I hope to get the next chapter up by next week hehe. Well until next time happy reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry this chapter took so long I gave into the thing called laziness, but now I'm ready to get back on track so here's chapter 7 enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own slayers just using the charters anyway I see fit.**

**Unexpected gift**

**Chapter 7**

Lina rode into sarron a week later. Things looked for the most part the same as when she left. She rode up to the entrance of the castle and stopped. One of the guards notice her and went over to her.

"Miss would you like some help down?" Asked the guard.

"Yes that would be nice." Said Lina. The guard took lina's hand and helped her down.

"Thanks, its so hard to do anything when your this big." Said Lina.

"So what business do you have at the castle?" Asked the guard. Lina gave him a weird look.

"I can't believe you don't know who I am." Said Lina a little anode. The guard looked at her more closely then gasped.

"Lina Inverse, sorry I didn't realize it was you." Said the guard embarrassed.

"What because I'm pregnant!" Said Lina with a glare.

"Umm well…I'll go see if I can find the prince or princess." Said guard. Then he ran inside the castle. Lina put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"I still got it." Said Lina. She walked up to the front door. Just as she was about to open the door, the door flew open and Amelia was hugging her. Lina was a little surprised.

"Hello Amelia." Said Lina. Amelia let got of Lina and stepped back.

"Wow Miss Lina your huge!" Said Amelia. Amelia started rubbing Lina's stomach.

"Thanks Amelia." Said Lina as one of her eyebrows were twitching. Amelia was smiling and still rubbing Lina's stomach. Lina was starting to get anode.

"Amelia could you please stop that." Said Lina. Amelia took her hand away from Lina's stomach and smiled.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." Said Amelia. Lina and Amelia stood there for a second.

"Oh haha maybe we should go in." Said Amelia.

"Yeah that would be nice." Said Lina. They both walked in.

"So Miss Lina is there anything you need?" Asked Amelia.

"Well I'm pretty hungry, that's what traveling does to you." Said Lina.

"Ok I'll go tell them to make you some food." Said Amelia.

"Tell them to make a lot because I'm really hungry." Said Lina

Amelia just smiles and leaves for the kitchen. Moments later Lina was stuffing her face, she had

empty plates stacked all over the table.

"Amelia tell them to make more food I'm not even half way full." Said Lina. Amelia was use to Lina eating a lot, but this was at least 3 times more then she ate before.

"Miss Lina your going to end up eating all are food." Said Amelia

"Come on Amelia I'm eating for two now." Said Lina in between eating. Amelia formed a sweat drop on the side of her head.

"Man I liked it better when she couldn't hardly eat anything." Said Amelia in a low voice. Lina stopped eating and glared at Amelia.

"What was that Amelia?" Said Lina almost growling.

"Umm, oh yeah I better go get you some more food." Said Amelia then she quickly left for the kitchen.

"Hmm that's what I thought." Said Lina then she went back to eating. By the time Lina was done eating she had over half of the table cover in empty plates, she sat back in her chair and rubbed her stomach.

"Ahh that's just what I needed." Said Lina. Amelia just shock her head, Then she remembered something.

"So Miss Lina I take it you didn't find Mister Gourry?" Said Amelia. Lina sat up in her chair and looked at Amelia.

"No, no matter how close it seemed I was to finding him I always seemed to be a couple days behind, and the more pregnant I got the more slower I was." Said Lina

"I'm sorry Miss Lina." Said Amelia.

"Don't worry about it Amelia, I guess I well just have to wait until the baby is born before I can go looking for him again." Said Lina. Amelia knew Lina was upset over it, but thought she shouldn't pry. Lina slowly pushed herself up out of the chair and starched .

"Hmm so has Zelgadis came back yet?" Asked Lina.

"No." Amelia said as she looked to the ground.

"That's to bad I was hoping to get to see him, oh well what can you do." Said Lina. Lina could tell Amelia really missed he so she decide to bring something else up.

"Hey Amelia you know there's one good thing about being pregnant." Said Lina. Amelia looked up at Lina with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that?" Asked Amelia. Lina grabbed her boobs and started moving them up and down.

"I have boobs!" Said Lina. Amelia's face turn red.

"MISS LINA." Said Amelia in a loud voice.

"Oh come on Amelia you wouldn't understand you always had big boobs." Said Lina still holding her boobs." Said Lina. Even if Lina was right Amelia couldn't help, but slap herself in the forehead. Soon Lina was laughing and so was Amelia. Lina put her hands back down to her sides.

"Well I think a bath sounds good right about now." Said Lina.

"Oh ok I'll go have a bath drawn for you." Amelia said then she left. Lina put her hand on her stomach and sighed. Amelia came back moments later.

"Ok Miss Lina your bath is ready." Said Amelia.

"Alright." Said Lina. Amelia put on a jacket and headed for the front door. Lina looked over at Amelia.

"Where you going Amelia?" Asked Lina.

"I just have some things to do in town, I'll be back shortly." Said Amelia.

"Umm alright see you when you get back." Said Lina then she headed for the bathroom and Amelia went out the door and down into town. When she got into town she went over to a old woman and started helping her with some work she needed done. A little while later Amelia was done.

"Thanks Amelia your always such a big help." Said the old woman with a smile.

"Oh its no problem at all I love to help and its all in the name of justice." Said Amelia.

"Well I better get going." Said Amelia.

"Ok Amelia see you again next time." Said the old woman as she smiled.

"yep see you." Said Amelia then she started walking back to the castle, but a man with blond hair that went just past his shoulders caught her eye.

"Is that Mister Gourry? Can't be his hair is longer then that." Thought Amelia. She kept looking waiting for the man to turn around. The man turned around and Amelia gasped.

"Mister Gourry." Said Amelia shocked. She started heading his way.

"Mister Gourry!." Yelled Amelia, but Gourry didn't seem to hear her. Just when Amelia was a few feet away from him a crowd of people went in front of her. She tried all she could to get through, but it was just to packed. She yelled out his name several times more, but still didn't get his attention. Through the crowed she saw him turn a corner. She finally was able to get through the crowed and she ran for it. When she got to the corner where he had gone he had been nowhere in site. She ran down the end of the ally and came back, but he was gone.

"I have to go get Miss Lina before he leaves town." Said Amelia. Then she ran back to the castle as fast as her legs could carry her.

**Hehe well I hope you like this chapter and sorry for it being so late I promise not to be so lazy with getting the next chapter up. **


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected gift

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own slayers and that's all I have to say.

**Lina came out of the washroom drying her hair with a towel she walked into the living room and saw Phil sitting in a chair reading a book.**

"**So I take it Amelia's not back yet?" Asked Lina. Phil looked up from his book and looked over at Lina.**

"**No I haven't seen her." Said Phil.**

"**She must be getting up on high places and telling people to keep justice in there hearts." Said Lina with a smile.**

"**That might be, but I'm sure she well be back soon." Said Phil. Then all of a sudden they heard the front door slam open.**

"**What the heck was that?" said Lina and Phil stood up.**

"**Miss Lina!." Yelled Amelia as she was running around franticly. Lina lifted an eyebrow and walked over to the front of the living room.**

"**Amelia I'm right in the living room." Said Lina. Amelia stopped running and saw Lina at the entrance of the living room then ran right over to her and leaned over out of breath.**

"**Miss…Lina." Said Amelia.**

"**What up Amelia? Did you get chased by monsters or something." Said Lina. Amelia was gasping for air then she stood up so she could look Lina in the eyes.**

"**Miss Lina Mis.." Amelia said still trying to catch her breath.**

"**Come on Amelia what is it? Spit it out" Said Lina.**

"**I…saw Mister Gourry in town." Amelia was finally able to say. Lina froze. All that time she spent looking for him and here he is in the same place as she is.**

"**Are you sure it was him?" Asked Lina.**

"**Yes I'm sure, I went after him, but I lost him in a crowd." Said Amelia. This was it she was finally going to have the tell him, it was what she was looking for him for, but why all of a sudden was she so scared.**

"**Miss Lina we have to go back to town to look for him before he leaves." Said Amelia. Amelia was right this was no time to be scared.**

"**Alright lets go Amelia." Said Lina. Lina then put her shoes on and followed Amelia. **

"**You guys be careful and good luck." Said Phil**

"**Well we daddy, thanks." Said Amelia as her and Lina left.**

**Amelia was walking quit fast, she then stopped and looked behind her and saw that Lina was far back.**

"**Come on Miss Lina hurry or he'll get away!" Yelled Amelia. Lina glared at her.**

"**If you haven't notice Amelia I'm kind of carrying extra weight here!" Yelled Lina.**

"**Oh right." Amelia made a nervous laugh. If Lina could use her magic, she would of so shot Amelia with a spell right about now. Amelia ran over to Lina.**

"**Ok Miss Lina I have a plan." Said Amelia.**

"**Go on I'm listening." Said Lina.**

"**I'll go ahead and look for Mister Gourry and when I find him I'll put a lighting spell in the air so you know where to find us and I'll make sure to keep him there until you catch up." Said Amelia. Lina didn't know if it would work or not, but what other choice did she have.**

"**Alright Amelia I leave it up to you." Said Lina. With that Amelia ran into town. When she got there she ran up ever street, went passed every market, but still could see no sigh of him.**

"**Where could he of gone?, I hope he didn't leave town yet." Said Amelia out loud. Just when she was about to start running around again she saw him come out of a restaurant just several feet away from her. Amelia quickly put a lighting spell in the air and ran for Gourry. Lina saw the lighting spell in the sky and she felt as though her heart would stop, but she knew it was time to face the facts so she started walking as fast as she could.**

"**Mister Gourry!" Yelled Amelia. Gourry stopped and turned his attention to Amelia. Amelia ran up to him.**

"**Mister Gourry I finally found you." Said Amelia. Gourry blinked then tiled his head.**

"**Um do I know you?" Asked Gourry. Amelia almost fell over.**

"**It's me Mister Gourry Amelia, how could you forget me." Said Amelia a little sad. Gourry looked at her a little longer then gasps.**

"**Oh Amelia haha now I remember you, what are you doing here?" Asked Gourry. Amelia slapped her forehead.**

"**Mister Gourry do you even know what town your in?" Asked Amelia. Gourry looks around.**

"**No I have no idea." Said Gourry. She knew Gourry was dumb, but this was just to much.**

"**Mister Gourry your in saruun where I live." Said Amelia. Gourry looks around once more.**

"**Hmm no wonder it looked so familiar." Said Gourry. Amelia gave up and just shuck her head. She then smiled it was nice to see him again.**

"**So Mister Gourry why did you cut you hair?" Asked Amelia. Gourry grabbed his hair and looked at it.**

"**Oh a while back I got my hair stuck in a door and the only way to get it free was to cut it." Said Gourry.**

"**Umm Mister Gourry you know you just could of opened the door." Said Amelia as a sweat drop came down the side of her head.**

"**Hmm I guess I could of." Gourry started laughing. Gourry never shiest to amaze her and she eventually started laughing with him. He didn't seem to of changed. Then they stopped laughing and Gourry looked past Amelia and saw Lina standing behind her.**

"**Lina." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Amelia turned around and saw that Lina was standing there, she smiled.**

"**Well I guess I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up." Said Amelia as she walked away, but not to far away so that she could hear what was going on. Lina looked up at Gourry, but every time she tried to say something nothing came out it was as if her voice was completely gone. Gourry didn't say anything just looked her up and down.**

"**Gourry I…" Lina had somewhat found her voice.**

"**Lina long time no see." Gourry said smiling, but you could see pain in it.**

"**Gourry there's something I need to tell you." Said Lina her voice shaky. Gourry's smile had completely left his face.**

"**Well Lina you look well. What happen you sleep with someone else and leave them too" Said Gourry. Amelia ran out from where she was hiding and slapped Gourry across the face as hard as she could. Lina was shocked she had no idea Amelia was still around. Gourry Just put his hand on his cheek and blankly stared at them.**

"**How dare you say that to Miss Lina." Said Amelia with anger in her voice.**

"**You don't understand Amelia, When I realized after three weeks that she had ditch me I did all I could to find her. She ripped my heart out Amelia." Gourry said very much unlike him. Amelia tried to say something, but nothing had come.**

"**I loved Lina and I thought the she loved me too, but I was wrong." Said Gourry very coldly. Lina felt like Gourry had just shoved a sword through her heart.**

"**Mister Gourry.." Amelia was cut off by Lina putting her arm in front of her and shock her head.**

"**but Miss Lina." Said Amelia.**

"**Gourry has every right to be anger at me and I don't blame him." Said Lina calmly. Amelia couldn't believe What Lina was saying, was she giving up? Lina put her arm down and looked up at Gourry.**

"**Gourry I don't expect you to forgive me, but I Just want you to know that their wasn't anybody but you and I'm carrying your child and I'm truly sorry for what I did to you." Said Lina. Gourry said nothing just stood there with a blink stair on his face.**

"**Well Gourry take care." Lina said as she smiled and she turned around.**

"**I'm heading back Amelia see you back at the castle." Said Lina then she started walking away. Amelia tired to tell her to wait, but decided it was best just to leave her alone. Gourry was looking at the ground not knowing what to say. Amelia turned back to Gourry.**

"**I know what Miss Lina did to you was wrong, but I know Miss Lina blames herself and I also know she truly loves you." Said Amelia**

"**I just don't know Amelia, She hurt me really bad." Said Gourry.**

"**Fine then Mister Gourry I'll help Miss Lina." Said Amelia. Amelia turned around and walked away. Gourry's thoughts were going miles a minute. He had no idea what he was going to do next. **

**So hope you all like it and see everyone next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own slayers sad, but true. **

**Unexpected gift**

**Chapter 9**

Lina started walking in the direction of the castle, but turned a corner and headed down an ally, then leaned up against the wall. The sun was starting to set and clouds were beginning to fill the sky. The tears that she had been holding back all came out at once.

"I knew this could happen, but I didn't think it would hurt so bad." Said Lina. Lina cried hard and slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting on the ground.

"Everything's my fault, this is what I deserve." Said Lina. She then sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away, but more just took there place. Then Lina felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she put her hand over it.

"What was that? Must just of happened because I'm upset." Said Lina. Lina tired to stand, but when she did an even stronger pain shot though her stomach and it knocked her back down to the ground.

"Oh no it can't be." Said Lina. Soon the pain was so bad the it was all she could do just to keep herself sitting.

"No please not now ahhh!" Said Lina as she screamed. The pain was staying , it wasn't going away and coming. Lina laid on the ground holding her stomach crying and screaming all at the same time. Then It soon began to rain.

"I can't have the baby out here. I don't want to lose this baby it's all I got." Lina thought in her head. It was dark and raining and for one of the first times in her life she was scared.

* * *

Gourry was walking around town almost running into things. Then when he came around a corner he almost ran into a man.

"Hey watch where your going." Said the man angry.

"Sorry." Said Gourry as he walked away. The man looked at him with a funny look.

"What's the matter with the guy, he looks he got ran over by horse's." The man said then walked away. Gourry was having a battle within himself, the part that still loved Lina and the part that was hurt by her. He himself couldn't believe he even said the things he said to her, but that was the part of him talking that was hurt and angry at what she did to him. He couldn't lie he was really happy when he saw her standing there the part of him that still loved her wanting to hug her and say that he missed her. He stopped walking and hit his head on a wall a couple of times. People were staring at him and they made sure not to get to close. Soon the people left and Gourry was by himself. Gourry was wet by the rain that was falling hard, but he had come to a conclusion.

"I can't hate Lina, I just love her to much." Said Gourry. After he quit hitting his head he could swear he could hear someone screaming. He walked closer to where the screaming was coming from. Then he realized who's voice it was.

"Lina." Said Gourry. Then he ran towards it then went around the corner and saw Lina on the ground. Without thinking he knelt down to her and pulled her up from the ground and held her in his arms so that she was sitting up.

"Lina what's the matter? And what are you doing out here?" Said Gourry with worry in his voice. Lina was shocked everything happened so fast that she didn't have time to react .

"Gourry…" She then grabbed her stomach in pain.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." Said Lina still holding her stomach.

"Lina your not fine, we need to get you back to the castle." Said Gourry as he was starting to panic. Lina tired to pull away from Gourry's arms, but just ended up falling back in them.

"Lina please tell me what's wrong?" Said Gourry in a desperate voice.

"Gourry I'm…going into labor." Said Lina as she moaned in pain. Gourry really had no idea what she was talking about, but from the look of Lina he knew it was something serious. So he picked up Lina from the ground. Lina was in to much pain to object.

"I'm taking you to the castle right now." Said Gourry. He ran and turned the corner and ran down the main streets of saruun.

"Gourry the other…way." Said Lina. Gourry stopped and quickly turned the other way.

"Oops sorry about that." Said Gourry as he ran at high speed.

"Just keep going straight." Said Lina. Then she grabbed Gourry's arm really hard. Gourry dealt with the pain on his arm and kept running.

* * *

Amelia got back to the castle and went in. She looked around for Lina, but couldn't seem to find her anywhere, not even in the kitchen. She went into the living room and saw her dad sitting on the couch reading a book once again.

"Hey daddy have you seen Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia. Phil looked up from his book and looked at her.

"No I haven't, I thought that she was with you?" Said Phil.

"She was, but she said she was heading back." Said Amelia. Amelia went back out to the front and went up to the guard standing watch.

"Um excuse me, but has Miss Lina came back?" Asked Amelia.

"No princess, you're the only one I've seen come back." Said the guard. Amelia's eyes went big and she turned to run back to town, but just when she was about to she saw someone running. She couldn't tell who it was at first, but as they got closer she could tell.

"Mister Gourry!" Said Amelia loud. When he got even closer she could tell that he was holding Lina and she wasn't looking good.

"Oh my gosh Miss Lina!" Amelia said shocked. When Gourry finally got up to Amelia he ran past her and came to a striking halt. Gourry turned around to look at Amelia and boy did he look worried. Amelia ran up to them.

"Oh my goodness, what's wrong with Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia.

"I..I don't really know she's in pain and and…" Said Gourry in a panic.

"Calm down Mister Gourry." Said Amelia. Lina looked up at her.

"I'm…in labor." Said Lina weakly. Amelia's eyes went wide then she went over to the guard.

"Go get the doctor right away." Said Amelia. The guard nodded and left. Amelia went back over to Gourry.

"Come with me Mister Gourry I'll show you were you can take Miss Lina." Said Amelia.

"Alright." Said Gourry. Then they headed back inside.

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter, I put out this chapter out early as kind of a sorry for taking so long to bring out chapter 8. See you all next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own slayers

Unexpected gift

Chapter 10

Gourry followed Amelia inside and into one of the rooms.

"Lay her on the bed Mister Gourry." Said Amelia. Gourry quickly went over to the bed and gently laid Lina down.

"Ok Miss Lina the doctor should be here soon." Said Amelia. Gourry didn't know what was going on.

"So What's wrong with her Amelia?" Asked Gourry.

"She's going to have a baby Mister Gourry." Said Amelia.

"Oh she's going to have a baby…What!""Don't tell me you didn't know, I mean she is quite big and I do remember her telling you that the baby was yours." Said Amelia.

"I thought she was getting fat and I didn't really know what she meant when she told me the baby was mine." Said Gourry. Amelia just shook her head. Lina started yelling out in pain.

"I need to get Lina in some dry clothes, so why don't you go wait outside." Said Amelia.

"yea sounds good." Gourry went over to the door and hit the wall. Amelia laughed at him. Gourry shook it off and went out the door and shut it. Amelia helped Lina out of her wet clothes and put her in a clean night gown. Gourry stood outside the room standing up against the wall. Soon he started pacing.

"Lina's going to have a baby I…I just can't believe it." Said Gourry to himself. Soon the doctor and Phil as well as a couple of maids carrying some water and towels came down the hallway. Gourry stopped pacing and stood against the wall once again.

"Is she in this room?" Asked the doctor.

"Yeah." Said Gourry. The doctor nodded and went into the room and the maids followed behind him. Phil looked at Gourry and smiled.

"I'll go get us some chairs." Said Phil as he left.

The doctor went over the edge of the bag and sat his bag down on the ground and started getting things ready. The maids set the water and towels close to the doctor. Amelia took one of the towels and wiped the sweat of Lina's forehead. Amelia went over to the maids.

"You can go now I'll help the doctor." Said Amelia. The maids bowed then left the room.

"Ok I need to take a look and see if your ready to start pushing." Said the doctor, then he started to open Lina's legs, but Lina closed them quickly.

"No I don't want some guy I don't know looking down there." Lina Yelled.

"Miss Lina He's the doctor he's here to help you deliver the baby." Said Amelia.

"I don't care!" Said Lina Yelling.

"Well then Miss Inverse I guess your on your own then." Said the doctor. Lina was so much in pain that she knew she couldn't do it on her own and she also knew there was no way Amelia could deliver it so she really had no choice.

"Fine just don't stair to long." Said Lina not yelling as loud as before. The doctor went back and opened her legs and examined her.

"Well Miss Inverse your ready to start pushing anytime now." Said the doctor.

"Good I want this thing out of me." Said Lina.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Phil had come back with two chairs and Gourry and him were sitting. Phil was calm, but Gourry was a whole other story. He's legs were moving up and down he would also get up and sit back down in his chair, he was a nervous wreck. Once Gourry calmed down some Phil put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Gourry Lina well be just fine." Said Phil.

"Thanks Phil, but it's not just that I'm worried about Lina, It's just so hard to take this all in." Said Gourry.

"I know parent hood is a scary thing, but there's so many good things that come with it." Said Phil.

"Hmm like what?" Asked Gourry.

"Well knowing that you helped created a life and knowing no matter what you well always love them and they well love you back." Said Phil. Phil smiled at Gourry and took his hand away from his shoulder. Gourry thought about being a dad, but the thought just scared him and was the kid really his. It was just to much for his little brain to comprehended. Phil heard footsteps coming down the hall and saw that it was a Zelgadis.

"Hey Zelgadis, long time no see." Said Phil. Gourry looked over and saw Zelgadis.

"Zel good to see you." Said Gourry.

"Hello you two what's going on?" Asked Zelgadis. Before ether of them could answer there was a loud scram in the bedroom.

"Who was that?" Asked Zelgadis.

"Oh it's Lina she's having a baby." Said Phil as calm as ever. Zelgadis eyes went wide.

"Lina's having a baby!" Said Zelgadis surprised. Then he looked over at Gourry.

"Let me guess it's yours." Said Zelgadis.

"Um well." Was all Gourry could get out. Then Phil patted Gourry on the back.

"Of course it's his, he's going to be a daddy." Said Phil as happy as ever. Gourry just slouched over and sighed. Zelgadis gave them both a weird look.

"Well this sure is a shocker I guess that's what I get for being gone for so long." Said Zelgadis as he shrugged.

"Would you like to sit and with us and wait?" Asked Phil.

"Nah I think I'm going to go take a nap baby's just aren't my thing (especially one that is Lina and Gourry's)" Zelgadis whispered the last part.

"Hmm ok I'll tell Amelia your back when she gets done." Said Phil. Zelgadis blushed a little at the mention of Amelia, but then just turned around and left. Phil smiled and leaned back in his chair thinking about the time he was waiting for his wife to deliver. Gourry never brought his head back up just looked at the ground with many thoughts going through his head.

* * *

Lina was excused, giving birth took a lot out of her. She was breathing heavy and sweating a lot. Amelia tried her best to make Lina feel as comfortable as she could by putting cold rags on her forehead.

"Ok Miss Inverse I need you to give me one more big push." Said the doctor.

"I can't, you push damn it." Yelled Lina.

"Come on Miss Lina I know you can do it you're the strongest person I know." Said Amelia.

"Do I look strong now Amelia." Said Lina her voice still loud.

"If it helps Miss Lina you can hold my hand and squeeze it as hard as you want." Said Amelia. Amelia put out her hand for Lina to grab. Without a word Lina took Amelia's hand.

"Ok Miss inverse I'm ready whenever you are." Said the doctor. And with that Lina took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could while squeezing Amelia hand tight. Amelia almost screamed out in pain from how hard Lina was squeezing it, but kept it in. Seconds later there was crying.

"The baby's out!" Said the doctor. Lina then let go of Amelia's hand and fell back breathing hard. Amelia grabbed her hand and it was throbbing, she had wished she didn't tell Lina she could hold it. The doctor was cleaning the baby making sure it was ok. Soon as Amelia's hand stopped hurting so bad, she went over to the doctor and looked at the baby. Soon she had a big smile on her face.

"It's a girl Miss Lina!" Said Amelia very excited.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own slayers in anyway

Unexpected gift

Chapter 11

The doctor rapped the baby in a small blanket and then handed her to Amelia. She carefully took the baby in her arms, she then looked at her and smiled then walked over to Lina.

"Miss Lina she's so cute, she looks like both Gourry and you hehe." Said Amelia. Lina was wiped out, but happy. She looked over at Amelia and smiled weakly. The doctor got done cleaning Lina up and put the blankets over her and stood up.

"You did well Miss Inverse. Now all you need to do is get some rest and in joy your baby." Said the doctor. Lina tried to sit up, but was having some trouble, so the doctor came over and helped her.

"Thanks." Said Lina.

"Ok well I'll be going now, would you like me to tell the young man outside the room to come in?" Asked the doctor. Lina flinched, she had forgotten that he was here. Amelia saw that Lina wasn't saying anything so she answered for her.

"That's ok I'll tell him when we're ready." Said Amelia.

"Alright then well take it easy Miss Inverse." Said the doctor. Then he went to the door and opened it and right when he did Gourry shot up from his chair.

"So doc everything ok? Is Lina ok? And what about the baby?" Said Gourry in a panic. The doctor smiled.

"Everything's just fine no problems at all." Said the doctor. Gourry breathe out the breath he had been holding.

"Well I must be on my way take care." Said the doctor. Then he started walking down the hall.

"Thank you very much." Said Phil.

"Just doing my job and by the way they'll let you know when you can go in." Said the doctor as he walked away. Gourry sighed then sat back down. Back in the room Amelia handed the baby to Lina and all she could do was stair at her not believing any of this was real. Then a tear slid down her face. Amelia looked over at her.

"What's the matter Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia.

"Oh it's just…I love her so much and I don't know why?" Said Lina. Amelia giggled.

"I guess that's what it means to be a mother Miss Lina." Said Amelia with a smile. Lina just held the baby quietly.

"Well I guess I'll go let Mister Gourry in." Said Amelia.

"Um here Amelia take the baby and hand her to him when he gets in here." Said Lina. Amelia nodded and gently took the baby from Lina. Amelia then went over to the door and peeked her head out.

"Mister Gourry you can come in now." Said Amelia. Gourry jumped out of his chair, but didn't move right away. Amelia went back into the room and waited. Phil stood up and gave Gourry a nudge.

"Go on Gourry there waiting for you." Said Phil. Gourry Gulped and went to the door then slowly opened it. He peeked his head in then slowly came in the rest of the way and looked around. First he saw Lina on the bed, she looked excused and was looking at him. Then he saw Amelia holding something. He shut the door. Amelia came over to him.

"Here Mister Gourry this is your daughter, go ahead and hold her." Said Amelia as she lifted the baby up to Gourry.

"I don't know Amelia I've never held one before. I don't want to hurt her." Said Gourry.

"Come on Mister Gourry I'm sure you'll do just fine." Said Amelia.

"Alright I Guess I will." Said Gourry as he put out his arms and Amelia put the baby in them. Amelia smiled. She thought it was so cute to see Gourry holding a baby. Gourry looked down at the baby in his arms and fell instantly in love with her and knew that this was his and Lina's baby without a doubt.

"Ok well I'll leave you two or should I say three alone." Said Amelia. Amelia left the room and saw her dad sitting outside the door and sat next to him. Lina didn't know what to say, but maybe it was time to fix things. Gourry rocked the baby in his arms. Phil was right, being a parent was scary and wonderful all at the same time.

"Gourry." Said Lina. Gourry looked up from the baby and over to Lina.

"Yes Lina." Said Gourry in a soft voice as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am for what I did to you." Said Lina.

"Lina I.." Gourry started to say, but was cut off by Lina.

"Please let me talk." Said Lina. Gourry shut his mouth and listened.

"I just want to tell you the reason I left…was that I was scared. Scared of things being different between us and I just didn't know how to handle it." Said Lina. Gourry looked at her with kind eyes.

"I ran away and I knew what I did was wrong, but it was the only way I could think of dealing with it. I still love you Gourry and I hope that you well still be apart of my life, but if not I understand. If nothing else she's your daughter and she needs you so a least make sure to come see her that's all I ask." Said Lina as tears fell from her eyes. Gourry set down on the bed while still holding the baby. Lina didn't say anything just cried softly.

"Lina I was hurt really bad when I realized you left me and I guess it hurt just as bad to see you again, but for some reason I just can't seem to stay mad at you." Said Gourry. Gourry put the baby in his right arm and hugged Lina with his left. Lina was a little shocked, but just cried while in his arm. Gourry put his mouth up to Lina's ear.

"I love you Lina." Said Gourry into Lina's ear. Lina's eyes went wide.

"Then you forgive me?" Asked Lina.

"Yes I forgive you." Said Gourry. Lina laughed while crying.

"Jellyfish brain." Said Lina.

"Yeah, but I'm your jellyfish brain and I love my two girls." Said Gourry as he laughed.

"Well I guess there's just one thing left to do." Said Gourry. Lina pulled away from Gourry's embrace and looked at him funny.

"What's that?" Asked Lina. Gourry took Lina's hand in his free hand and looked into her eyes. This made Lina blush.

"Will you marry me Lina?" Asked Gourry. Lina was surprised she didn't see this coming at all. Lina fell into his embrace once again.

"Of course I will." Said Lina. Gourry smiled and held both Lina and his daughter in his arms. Amelia was looking through a crack in the door and slowly shut it. She had a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. She then sat back down next to her dad.

"Finally daddy Mister Gourry and Miss Lina made up and there getting married too." Said Amelia. Phil smiled at his daughter.

"That's great, but you know it's not nice to ease drop." Said Phil. Amelia frond at him.

"Aww, but it was the only way to find out anything." Said Amelia as she crossed her arms. Phil laughed.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you Zelgadis came back." Said Phil. Amelia quickly uncrossed her arms and looked at Phil."

"He is? Where is he?" Asked Amelia.

"Oh I think he said he was going to go take a nap, but he didn't say which room." Said Phil. Amelia stood up from the chair.

"How dare he come back and not say hi to me. I'm going to find him and give him a lecture." Said Amelia as she stormed off. Phil laughed as he watched Amelia leave. Meanwhile Gourry and Lina kissed then laid down in the bed a fell asleep together.

**Wow done with chapter 11 and just to let everyone know the next chapter is the last *cries* will see you all next chapter bye bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own slayers, wish I did because this would of happened a long time ago.**

**Unexpected gift**

**Chapter 12 **

One month had past and it was Lina and Gourry's wedding. Phil had booked the local church in Seyruun. Amelia and Lina were getting ready in a room. Lina went over to the mirror and looked herself over. She was wearing a long light pink wedding dress that went down to her ankles and white shoes. Her veil was also white and her hair was put up in a bun.

"Wow Miss Lina you look so pretty, way better then the time before." Said Amelia. Lina blushed. She just couldn't believe this was her Lina Inverse getting married for real.

"Thanks Amelia." Said Lina. There was a knock at the door.

"It's Phil. Are you girls dressed?" Asked Phil through the door.

"Yes daddy you can come in." Said Amelia. Phil opened the door and walked in holding the baby who was in a little pink dress that looked almost exactly like Lina's wedding dress.

"Oh daddy she looks so cute." Said Amelia.

"Wow and she's being quite for you, I just couldn't seem to get her to stop crying last night." Said Lina.

"Well I do have some practice with baby's." Said Phil smiling. Lina just shrugged and went over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Oh I came in to tell you two that we are ready whenever you are." Said Phil.

"Yep were ready, right Miss Lina?" Asked Amelia. Lina took a deep breath.

"Yeah I'm ready." Said Lina. Phil handed the baby to Amelia and left the room.

"Ok Miss Lina I'll go out first, see you out there." Said Amelia. She then went for the door then stopped and turned around to face Lina.

"What Amelia?" Asked Lina.

"Hmm I was just wondering if I should call you Mrs. Lina from now on." Said Amelia. Lina rolled her eyes.

"Do whatever you want Amelia." Said Lina. Amelia just smiled and headed out the door. Lina was getting nervous, but she was ready. Out in the sanctuary there were lots of people. Almost everyone Lina and Gourry knew, including there parents that were in the front row. Gourry and Zelgadis were up at the alter waiting. Gourry was moving around, he just couldn't seem to keep himself still. Zelgadis wished he wasn't there, but put up with it for Lina and Gourry. Soon Phil and Amelia walked in together. Phil sat in the front row while Amelia, who was holding the baby stood across from Zelgadis and Gourry. Amelia looked at Gourry and Laughed. Soon music struck up and everyone stood to their feet. Lina Started walking down the ell holding a bouquet of flowers. Gourry just stirred at her. Lina had a small blush on her face, she got up to the front and felt as though her legs would give out. Gourry just stood there stirring so Zelgadis gave him a nudged. Gourry almost fell into Lina, but cutch himself. Everyone in the audience laughed and so did Amelia. Gourry scratch the back of her head then quickly put out his hand for Lina to grab, she did then they both walked up to the front of the alter. Lina's face was still somewhat flushed, then they turned to the priest as he began to talk. Soon Gourry and Lina were exchanging rings. They got done then the priest smiled and began to talk once more.

"Now you may Kiss the bride." Said the priest. Gourry lifted up Lina's veil and they kissed. Everyone stood to there feet and clapped. Gourry and Lina pulled away from there kiss. Zelgadis just smirk and Amelia hollered because she couldn't clap, then she looked out into the crowd and saw Syphiel with a tear coming down her cheek. She felt a little bad for her, everybody knew how much she liked Gourry, but it was just not meant to be. Everyone headed outside and waited tell Gourry and Lina come out. As soon as they came out of the church everyone through flower pedals and rice at them. Gourry and Lina smiled at each other. Amelia and Zelgadis were closer to the end of the crowd. Amelia was holding the baby with her right arm. Zelgadis looked around to make sure no one was looking and grabbed Amelia's left hand, Amelia just blushed. A lady had pulled up next to Amelia, she had shoulder length black hair and her bangs covered her eyes, she was wearing a purple dress.

"Oh that baby is cute, does it belong to the bride and groom?" Asked the lady. Amelia looked over at her and smiled.

"Yes it does." Said Amelia. Zelgadis saw that Amelia was talking to someone and quickly let go of her hand.

"So what's the baby's name?" Asked the lady.

"Oh her names lilla." Said Amelia.

"What a nice name, may I hold her?" Asked the lady. Amelia thought for a minute.

"Sure why not." Said Amelia, then she handed lilla over to the lady. Lina and Gourry were still standing up at the entrance of the church smiling. Then Lina looked over at Amelia and saw her hand lilla over to someone. Then she notice who it was and she got shivers down her spine, then the happy exasperation on her face turned to a scared one. Lina quickly went down the steps and over the where they were, then stood in front of the lady.

"Luna how nice to see you, didn't think you'd be here." Said Lina in a scared voice. Amelia thought the name sounded familiar, but couldn't place it. Then it came back to her all at once.

"That's right Luna is the name of Mrs. Lina's sister." Said Amelia in her head. Then Amelia's face went pale and she slowly turned towards Luna.

"Oh no Mrs. Lina is afraid of Luna and I just handed her daughter to her." Said Amelia in her head. Amelia looked back at Lina. Lina was giving her a glare like never before, as if she was going to kill Amelia right then and there. It was so bad Amelia almost jumped out of her skin.

"Oh I would never think of missing my little sisters wedding." Said Luna. Lina knew she probably didn't mean that.

"Also I got to meet my niece." Said Luna. Lina was starting to panic because her sister looked like she was going to eat her daughter. Luna looked at Lina then handed Lilla back to Amelia.

"Well I must be going, good luck with the rest of your marriage." Said Luna, then she walked off. Lina let the breath she was holding out, then looked back at Amelia with a glare.

"Amelia how could you just hand my baby to her like that?" Said Lina in a bit of a yell.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lina I had no idea it was your sister." Said Amelia. Lina soon calmed down a little.

"Just don't let it happen again." Said Lina. Amelia nodded and Gourry stood at the top of the stairs with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"LINA, THROW THE BOUQUET!" Someone yelled from the crowd. Soon the whole crowd started yelling.

"Alright I'm coming!" Lina yelled back. Lina took Lilla from Amelia and handed her to Zelgadis. Zelgadis took one look at the baby and cringed.

"Why do I have to hold the baby?" Asked Zelgadis.

"Because Amelia's going to try and catch the bouquet that's why." Said Lina as she grabbed Amelia's hand and headed for the stairs. When Lina and Amelia reach the stairs Lina let go of Amelia's hand then headed up the stairs. A whole bunch of girls gathered around were Amelia was including Syphiel. Amelia pushed her was to the back, Lina turned around and got the bouquet ready.

"Everybody ready, here it comes." Lina throw it over her head and it went into the crowd of girls. It bounce around and somehow flew right into Amelia's hands. All the other girls whined that they didn't get it. Lina turned around and saw that Amelia had cutch it, then a big smirk appeared on her face.

"Ooohh so does this mean you and Zelgadis are getting married next." Said Lina while still smirking. Amelia's whole face turned red and so did Zelgadis. Lina started laughing.

"MRS. LINA!" Said Amelia really load. Soon everybody was laughing including Phil and Gourry. Lina stopped laughing and looked up at Gourry then smiled. Gourry felt Lina looking at him so he turned his head to her.

"Hmm what is it Lina?" Asked Gourry.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking what an unexpected girt this all was." Said Lina still smiling. Gourry then picked up Lina bridal style and spun her around a few times then kissed her. The whole crowd watched and awed. They stopped kissing and Lina's face was as red as Amelia's had been, then once again the crowd started laughing and cheering a well. Lina and Gourry were happy, they could start there new life together as man and wife. Also as parents of there beautiful daughter lilla. A ways away there was a man standing by a tree watching the wedding smiling. Then he pulled out a small vile.

"And to think this all happened just because of this." The man laughed then went behind the tree and disappeared.

**THE END.**

**Hope you all like this story and I'm very sorry for taking so long to finish it, I really don't have any excuse. Well hope the ending was good and thanks to everyone who left reviews and favorited the story it really makes me happy. I hope I can make another one in the future. **

**Fuuwindgoddess.**


End file.
